duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Bolmeteus Steel Dragon
■ Whenever this creature would break a shield, your opponent puts that shield into his graveyard instead. | ocgeffect = ■ W・ブレイカー （このクリーチャーは、シールドを2枚ブレイクする）　 ■ このクリーチャーがシールドをブレイクする時、相手はそのシールドを手札に加えるかわりに持ち主の墓地に置く。 | flavor = Part robot. Part Dragon. All robo-Dragon. (DM-06) | flavor2 = 気高き怒りに触れる者、百万回死んでもおかしくない。 It is not surprising for those who touch the prideful rage to die a million times. (DM-06) | flavor3 = その輝く炎は希望の光。夢にまで見た、勝利がここに! That shining flare is the light of hope. Illuminating the path to your dreams, victory is here! (DMC-27/DMC-42) | flavor4 = 希望と勝利が炎となって吹き荒れる時、伝説の竜が舞い降りる。-いにしえより伝わりし竜族の伝説 When the flames of hope and victory rage, the legendary dragon will descend. -Ancient draconic legend (DMC-36) | flavor5 = その悪しき心ごと、聖なる炎で焼き尽くさん!! The holy flame will burn away that evil heart! (DMC-53/DMC-65) | flavor6 = お香を焚いたら伝説の竜がみるみるアフロにつつまれていった!! って、えーーー。 (DMX-12) | flavor7 = 伝説は、いつまでも語り継がれるから伝説なのだ。Legends are legends since they are passed down for generations. (DMX-14) | flavor8 = いつだって、ドラゴンは頂点の象徴。 Dragons are always the symbol of the peak. (DMX-16) | flavor9 = その白き肌に刻まれし英雄の記録。悪を働く者で、ボルメテウスの名に怯えぬ者はいない。 The records of the hero are etched into the white skin. There are none who do evil and not cower at the name of Bolmeteus. (DMD-24, DM-06 Artwork) | flavor10 = ボルメテウスは何度でも帰ってくる。地獄の淵からも記憶の彼方からも。そこに英雄を求める声があるかぎり、帰ってくる。 Bolmeteus will always return. From the depths of hell or from the horizon of memories. As long as there are cries for the hero, he will always return. (DMD-24, New Artwork) | flavor11 = 見よ、堂々と空を舞う姿を、栄光を手にした者のみに見せるその姿を。そのボルメテウスが、今、ここに降り立つ。Look, that figure flying in the sky, a form only shown to those who have attained glory. That Bolmeteus now descends here. (DMD-24, P3/Y11 Artwork) | flavor12 = 聖なる炎は、今も変わらず燃えさかり続けている。The holy flame continues to burn even now. (P3/Y11) | mana = 1 | artist = Shishizaru | artist2 = hippo | artist3 = のりつけ雅春 | artist4 = NAKAMURA 8 | artist5 = Futaro | set1 = DM-06 Stomp-A-Trons of Invincible Wrath | setnum1 = S7/S10 | R1 = Super Rare | set2 = DM-06 Invincible Soul | setnum2 = S8/S10 | R2 = Super Rare | set3 = DMC-27 CoroCoro Dream Pack | setnum3 = S4/S5 | R3 = Super Rare | set4 = DMC-36 Heaven of Dragon | setnum4 = 4/28 | R4 = Super Rare | set5 = DMC-42 CoroCoro Dream Pack 3: Eternal Gear | setnum5 = 6/90 | R5 = Super Rare | set6 = DMC-53 Legend Chronicle Shobu | setnum6 = 10/20 | R6 = Super Rare | set7 = DMC-65 The Movie Deck: Ultra Fire Spirits | setnum7 = 6/15 | R7 = Super Rare | set8 = DMX-12 Black Box Pack | setnum8 = b42/??? | R8 = Super Rare | set9 = DMX-14 Strongest Strategy: Perfect 12 | setnum9 = 24/84 | R9 = Super Rare | set10 = DMX-16 The Great Royal Strategies: Fantasista 12 | setnum10 = 5/84 | R10 = Super Rare | set11 = DMD-24 Masters Chronicle Deck: Bolmeteus Returns | setnum11 = 3/37, 4/37, 5/37 | R11 = Super Rare | set12 = DMX-22 Super Black Box Pack | setnum12 = b72/??? | R12 = Super Rare | set13 = DMEX-01 Duel Masters: Golden Best | setnum13 = 6/80 2003 | R13 = Super Rare | set14 = Promotional | setnum14 = P60/Y7, P3/Y11 | R14 = Super Rare }} Category:TCG Category:OCG Category:Shield Burn Category:Bolmeteus Category:Bolmeteus Steel Dragon (category)